


Peace in Our Time: Drunken Valentine's With Carol and Logan

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Another Peace in Our Time Valentine's fic: Logan and Carol celebrate the holiday in the only way they know how to.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Logan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Peace in Our Time: Drunken Valentine's With Carol and Logan

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! I am back with another Valentine's story from MarvelMaster616 and I's series Peace in Our Time! This one celebrates the unique relationship of Logan and Carol, who celebrate Valentine's Day in a special way that includes a bar bathroom and a ton of alcohol. 
> 
> Keep in mind that this story contains graphic sexual content, so please, if you aren't of the age or maturity to view adult content like this, do not read any further. 
> 
> Also, I do not own any characters. Marvel and Disney do.
> 
> And lastly, REVIEW!

**Peace in Our Time: Drunken Valentine’s with Carol and Logan (takes place before issue 1):**

**Pike’s Pub – Alberta, Canada**

Valentine’s Day brought out many feelings of loneliness for a lot of people. Those who couldn’t find a lover or even a quick hook-up for the evening spent the day alone. But those who had someone, even if it was for something quick and convenient, took advantage of this special occasion. Some were more conservative about it than others.

But Logan Howlett and Carol Danvers were the exception.

Logan watched as his girlfriend downed another shot of tequila. She hadn’t even bothered to dress up for the occasion, let alone put on makeup. She just stuck to her old Air Force jacket, a white shirt, and a pair of tight jeans that showed off her ass in all the right ways. And he knew underneath that clothing of hers was some _special_ attire for this very evening. If there was one thing he appreciated about Carol; she was always prepared.

“Well, Logan,” slurred Carol, smiling drunkenly.

For the occasion, she wore a deep red lipstick. Given how plain and simple she was, it was quite the surprise to see her go out of her way to try looking nice.

“I say this,” Carol continued, her voice slurred. She was clearly very drunk. “We might not be like most couples, but I couldn’t care less. This, for me, is Valentine’s Day right here.”

“In a bar, with you getting piss-faced. And this just so happens to be the _same_ bar we did it in the first time,” Logan remarked, sipping his beer.

“At least it’s better than the sappy movies and giving each other chocolates,” Carol said, rolling her eyes. “Last I checked, that’s not us.”

Logan couldn’t help nodding in agreement. He and Carol were rather unconventional in terms of how they presented their relationship. Logan was a man of instinct. Carol was a woman of discipline. They weren’t per say a one-time hook-up, but they weren’t star-crossed lovers.

More than anything, they were in a convenient spot where they could just give one another what they needed. It went without being said, as they _did_ have their very first sexual experience drunk in a bar bathroom. They even made love on the side of a road, sexted, and even managed to do it in a tent in the middle of the woods.

They had their passions that they shared with one another. It was something convenient and simple; Carol wasn’t one who needed anything elaborate. She just needed a man who could keep up with her in every sense of the word. The fact that Logan was that man spoke volumes. He could keep up with her in the battle field, and in the bedroom, and Carol found that extremely attractive about him.

“Yer right, darlin’. We ain’t like most couples,” Logan said in agreement. “And I’d agree. I wouldn’t have it any other way, doll.”

“Good,” Carol grinned, downing more tequila. “Besides, it’s quite fitting that we’re here, Howlett. I remember how we _did it_ right here, in that bathroom. Oh, I still dream about it to this day.”

“I remember it well,” grinned Logan. “I remember those panties ya wore.”

“If it helps, I’m wearing the exact same pair,” laughed Carol drunkenly.

Logan chuckled. “It does,” he said. “It shows even when we’re heading to a bar to get piss-faced, ya put thought into it. It’s one of the many reasons why I love ya, doll.”

“Mmmh,” purred Carol. “I love you, too, my valentine.”

“I thoughtcha said we ain’t like most couples,” Logan teased. “Don’t that mean we avoid the nicknames?”

“I think today, we can make an exception,” purred Carol, leaning over and grabbing his hand before placing a messy kiss against his lips.

Logan reciprocated it. If there was one thing he loved about Carol, it was how assertive she was about everything. When she wanted something, she knew how to get it. And she didn’t stop until she got what she wanted. She knew exactly what his weaknesses were. And she knew what drove him. And as she shoved her tongue into his mouth for a sloppy French-kiss, Logan returned the gesture by tasting her tongue.

Together, their tongues swirled as they kissed messily, not even caring that people around them were watching. After all, it was Valentine’s Day. And today, it was a day for them to unleash all their passions that they had for one another. They weren’t sappy or overly romantic. They were just a horny couple wanting something casual and quick. And it worked for the two of them, given the lives they led.

Being part of Alpha Flight left little room for romance. The lifestyle they lived required a taste for adventure. But for Carol and Logan, they got off being on the edge. In turn, that translated to their love life. The romance aspect of their relationship wasn’t emphasized heavily.

More than anything, the sexual part of their relationship was what they tended to focus on. In their relationship, it was a race to see who could outdo one another in terms of satisfying the other. Both were highly competitive when it came to their sexual desires. Logan being a man of instinct and passion, and Carol being a high-maintenance former soldier, one would think the pair would clash. Yet, they came together in the most remarkable way.

As they kissed, it was messy and heated, with Carol’s lips smashing into his as she grinded her lips against his. Their noses pressed together a couple times as they clutched one another’s hair in fistfuls. But as they tasted one another’s tongues one more time, Carol took a break to whisper against his lips.

“Logan . . . bathroom,” she panted. “Now!”

Logan grinned wolfishly at her request, grabbing Carol around the waist as she moved to wrap her legs around him. His hands grasping her butt, he lifted her up and proceeded to carry her into the women’s bathroom, which was the most fitting location. It was where they’d done it the first time. Except in this case, he wanted it to be a little _more_ special than the first time. The first time, it had been in a tight, confined stall.

But Carol deserved better. While he knew she’d have no issues being in such a confined space, he wanted this to be even better. With that in mind, he kicked the door the women’s bathroom open and led them into the handicap stall.

“Oooh! This one’s _bigger_ than the one we did it in the first time!” laughed Carol.

“What can I say? Ya deserve even better,” Logan replied gruffly, pushing the stall door open and setting Carol down on the ground before locking it behind them.

With that in mind, he proceeded to begin by getting her naked. He tore off her jacket, tossing it aside before tearing her shirt off and over her head. It revealed her red, lace bra she wore underneath. It was ironic and fitting that she chose red lingerie, given that it was Valentine’s Day.

Prowling over his lover, Logan pressed her back against the toilet, pinning her there. He licked his tongue along her stomach before rising to lower his pants and boxers down. It freed his now-hardened manhood, which had stiffened in his pants. Carol, following her womanly instincts, took his dick into both her hands and gave it a soft squeeze as she kissed and licked along his shaft.

Her reward was Logan letting out a deep, manly groan of pleasure, running his hands through her blonde hair as she took the entirety of his length into her mouth. She proceeded to suckle on his manhood, bobbing her head up and down as she dared to go in even deeper. She sucked him long and hard, making sure to thoroughly eat him out so he got the most out of it. She ate him out with precision one would expect from a former pilot and soldier.

Logan grunted and groaned deeply, gasping as he closed his eyes. He gasped even louder as Carol reached behind to undo her bra before placed Logan’s dick in between her large tits. She smashed her breasts together and grinded them up and down his shaft. Logan let out another deep groan, his breathing coming out in deep pants.

“Fuck, Danvers!” he groaned. “Yer so good, doll!”

“Glad I’m doing it right!” laughed Carol drunkenly as she tit-fucked him.

With one last thorough drive of his member up and down her breasts, Logan pulled away and got down low, unzipping Carol’s jeans and pulling them down her legs, along with her matching lace, thong panties. Carol made a point to kick off her boots so she could spread her legs for her lover, just so he could have access to her womanhood. It was already hot with her burning arousal. But Logan was determined to make her even wetter.

Logan growled in approval at the sight of her clean-shaven pussy. He pushed her thighs apart nice and wide before maneuvering downwards, using his fingers to probe through her vaginal folds. He pushed the folds of her pussy apart before shoving his face in between her legs, his tongue probing it as he ate her out. Carol responded just as favorably to the oral stimulation, her hands grasping hard at his shoulders, nails digging into his skin as she moaned loudly.

“Oooh! That’s it! Eat that pussy, Howlett!” she cried, feeling Logan going in even deeper to lick on the folds of her vagina.

Logan nodded, grunting as he licked and rubbed her folds and clit. He wanted to make sure that he stimulated her most sensitive areas. And he got rewarded with slurred moans from Carol, who writhed underneath the touch of his tongue. Shudders ran through her body as Logan’s tongue probed through the depths of her vagina. With one last lick of her vagina, he rose up to look at her as he tore his shirt off and over his head.

“Now, we fuck,” he whispered huskily.

Carol nodded, moaning loudly as Logan aligned his stiff cock with her dripping wet pussy. She gasped as his grip moved to her shoulders tightly, and with a sharp thrust of his hips, he entered the moist folds of her womanhood.

Carol let out a sharp moan of approval, closing her eyes in erotic bliss as she felt Logan pumping within her depths. Her breasts bounced up and down to the steady rhythm of Logan penetrating her vagina. She moved to grasp her thighs and push her legs apart even wider, to where they were pointed straight up. She leaned her head back against the toilet seat, gasping as her entire body rocked to the pace of Logan fucking her.

Logan let out deep, passionate, fervent grunts as his member entered and left her vagina, thoroughly penetrating her until he went all the way in. He even reached a hand down to rub around Carol’s clit, which got her moaning louder in response.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” slurred Carol as Logan suddenly grabbed her by her ass, squeezing it hard as he displayed tremendous strength. It caught Carol off guard, but she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to bounce her up and down his length.

More snarls escaped Logan as he hungrily attached her lips in a fiery kiss. He made sure their tongues twirled before he bit at her lower lip, which got Carol purring even louder as he kept bouncing her along his shaft. He squeezed her butt and kissed and bit her along her neck, his tongue swirling around her flesh. His pants and underwear were still around his ankles, but that didn’t stop him from stepping out of his pants so he could move around a little more freely. With his legs now free, he moved so he could press Carol against the cold, metal walls of the stall. He kissed her even more roughly, growling even louder as he sensed Carol growing even closer to her climax.

“Fuck!” cried Carol. “I’m close!”

“Me, too, doll!” grunted Logan, keeping his dick deeply in her hot, wet depths. He squeezed even more on her butt as Carol shivered in delight.

Sweat cascaded down their naked bodies as they kept having sex in the stall. Carol’s feet dug into Logan’s lower back as he pressed his body even closer to hers, driving his member deeper into her pussy. Together, they climaxed very loudly, and messily, at that.

Carol let out a loud, erotic moan of pleasure as her pussy burst with her feminine juices. Her vaginal fluids went down her hot thighs as she shuddered hard in Logan’s grasp. She let out a loud cry of euphoria as she tightened her grasp on his neck.

And Logan let out a loud, animalistic snarl as he came, filling her pussy with his manly fluids. He squeezed her butt nice and hard as he shuddered like she did. Together, their moans and growls mixed in perfect harmony as they finished milking their load.

However, for a couple like Logan and Carol, they weren’t satisfied with just one round of sex. Staring into one another’s eyes, they knew that they wanted more. Carol didn’t even have to voice it as Logan set her down to her feet. Carol led the way by unlocking the stall door, pulling Logan towards the sinks. She proceeded to lean against the skin, and Logan knew what she wanted.

With that in mind, she slapped her ass hard before getting down on his knees, his tongue sliding into her butthole. Carol let out a loud moan, grasping hard on the bathroom sink as she shivered erotically again. Feeling Logan’s tongue up her butt sent her into a frenzy once more, energizing her.

His tongue trailed from her anus to her pussy, thoroughly moistening her once more before he rose up, grasping at her waist. Then, with a sharp movement, he thrust his cock into her anus.

“Ahhh fuck!” cried Carol, not caring who heard it.

Her body rocked fervently once more to the rhythm of Logan fucking her. His dick deeply penetrating her anal hole, treating her to a round of sodomy. Carol made her love for sodomy known, and Logan kept no secrets about how much he loved it. He kept thrusting into her butt, and he squeezed hard at her waist as she threw her head backwards.

As the fervent anal sex occurred, they felt they were close to another climax. Logan even helped by reaching a hand around to shove two fingers into her vagina. He rubbed around her clit and the inner walls of her vagina, stimulating her most sensitive areas as Carol let out soft cries of delight. She shuddered and moaned just as loudly as she did before when he fucked her pussy. And she came just as messily.

Her pussy burst with fluids that spilled all over his hand. Her body shivered hard and sweat cascaded down her whole body. And Logan came by milking his load into her ass, growling loudly. He even made it a point to kiss and lick along her neck and face.

Even after that, Carol wasn’t done. She cried out, “More!” And as soon as she said the word, Logan was determined to give her more of what she wanted.

So, he shifted their bodies into a new position so they were back on the tile floor. She lied flat on her back and Logan got on top of her, pressing a rough, slopping kiss to her mouth and biting her lip as his member thrust forward into her vagina. He fucked her in this basic missionary style, getting Carol even more excited as she let out enthused, yet muffled, moans of delight. The result was as hot as it was messy.

Then, in another act, Carol got on top of him and straddled his waist, his dick driving up into her vagina. Her instincts and horniness led her to ride his cock hard, her breasts bouncing and swaying to their rhythm as she thrust into him hard and fast. Logan didn’t hesitate to grasp her bouncing breasts in both his hands, squeezing and pinching along them as she kept riding along his cock.

In another act, Carol got down on her hands and knees so that Logan could alternate between her ass and pussy. He rocked her even harder than before, and they came together with loud howls of euphoria.

And in the final act, they got in a position where Carol’s leg was hitched over his shoulder, allowing Logan to fuck her pussy at a different angle and lick and kiss her along her neck and back. And they came together with loud moans as they shivered fiercely.

Panting, the two lovers lied there, naked on the tile floor of the bathroom. Carol, still slurring and moaning, snuggled into her lover as she traced a heart shape over his chest.

“How was that fer Valentine’s Day?” asked Logan, biting her ear.

“Like you said . . . we ain’t like most couples,” Carol reminded him, matching his tone from earlier. “It was the best I ever had. And that’s coming from someone whose had shitty luck with love.”

“Glad I made it great,” Logan commented, kissing her roughly on the lips once more.

They weren’t a conventional couple by any stretch. Yet, even a couple like this found an appreciation for Valentine’s Day. Granted, their perfect Valentine’s Day contained being drunk on a bar bathroom floor. But Carol and Logan couldn’t care less. 


End file.
